Everyone Meet Sasha
by EllieNash
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi, yet she has a secret. If anyone finds out she may just do something drastic.
1. Sasha

I do not own Degrassi. Just for your info. Though I did make up Sasha. Now I know the story isn't called what I promised it would be, but that's for a very good reason. I forgot what I was going to call it. And I deleted the 2nd chapter of Ellie after it was saved. Please Read and Review and if you do you'll have a better chance of me reading and reviewing you story. Like a trade off. This fist chapter has a lot of info. In it so pay close attention. There are clues to Sasha's situation everywhere. Thanx. Enjoy.  
  
Sasha Cohen walked into Degrassi Community schools already knowing that everyone hated. Ever since the incident nothing had been the same. Sasha lived alone with her brother and only her brother. He had just turned 18 and had full custody of her. But James, her brother, wasn't ready for responsibility. He let Sasha do whatever she wanted and sometimes that wasn't the best for her. Sasha didn't have any friends. She didn't need friends and she sure as hell didn't want them.  
Sasha transferred through so many schools she didn't know the difference anymore. The principal, Mr. Raditch, gave her a tour of the place and assigned her to a "buddy" from Ms. Kwan's room.  
"Hey, I'm Ellie," her "buddy" said, Ellie Nash to be exact, and this is Ashley and Craig and Jimmy and Spinner and this is Marco."  
"Hi" This is the only word that Sasha uttered the entire first half of the day. She sat alone at lunch and when a preppie cheerleader like girl came up to her Sasha just wanted to run.  
She always hated preps and she knew she wouldn't like this girl who had introduced herself as Paige. And of coarse preps have a posy which in this case was Hazel, Manny, and Terry. But Terry didn't seem like the rest of them. It was almost like she had been forced to be one of them and just wanted to run.  
Terry wasn't beautiful and she sure as hell wasn't like Sasha. Of coarse Terry had problems of her own, but definitely not as big as Sasha's.  
  
Something between Sasha and Terry clicked in the next few days. They ate lunch together, they studied together, they were almost inseparable. Paige of coarse didn't like the way things were going. Terry was her friend, she had been ever since Paige stole Terry from Ash. She had to get Terry back, but she didn't know how. "That skinny, boney Sasha and that fat cow of a girl named Terry sure are an odd couple." "That's a mean thing to say Paige." "Manny, hun, do you wanna stay on the Spirit Squad or not?" "Sorry." And they walked away revealing Ellie sitting on the floor writing down everything she heard. Before class she caught up with Terry. "You know Paige is a bitch right?" "Duh, that's nothing new." "Well Sasha doesn't know. At least not yet." "I don't know what?" Sasha appeared standing there, like she had come out of no where. "You don't know about our tradition.er...for the winter dance the girls ask the guys out." Paige came out of no where just as Sasha had. "What is this scare the crap out of Terry day?" "Hun, you basically hit the nail right with the hammer dead on." "What are you talking about?" "Me, Paige, a bitch." Paige was interrupted by the bell. "I'll talk to you after class." 


	2. Sasha's Secret

Sorry to keep you waiting for so long and no I am not dead. I have been writing the story on a separate piece of paper. Thanks for reviewing. I want to make a shout out to Rachael for helping me with character development. I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except for Sasha. She's is a creation of my mind. I hope you like:  
  
Terry tried to avoid Paige after class. Every time she saw her she tried to go the other way. Terry knew she couldn't avoid Paige forever, but she would try as long as possible. She felt really sorry for Sasha about having to deal with people like Paige and she felt sorry for herself for even once considering Paige a friend, but without Paige there was nobody she could call a friend. Ash hated her and now so did Paige. Who was left? The answer appeared right there in front of her.  
"Hey Terry, can you show me the way to the math room? I would look for it myself, but probably get lost."  
Sasha didn't know anyone else and without someone's help she never would. She was such a shy girl and the exact opposite of Terry. After all opposites attract, don't they?  
"Sasha, do you want to come over to my place after school?" said Terry to Sasha on the way to the math room.  
"No, I can't. Sorry."  
That was the only response Terry received. Sasha avoided her for the rest of the day. In fact, she wasn't only avoiding Terry, but everyone that came near. It was as if she didn't want anyone to come within a foot of anyone in case they might contaminate her.  
  
At lunch, Sasha sat alone with a huge heap of food in front of her. As Terry crossed Sasha's table she wondered, "How can anyone so frail and skinny eat so much?" Terry wished with all her might that she could do that. Maybe then she wouldn't be such a fat cow. If only Sasha would become her friend and tell Terry her secret.  
After lunch Terry was determined to try the friendship thing again. She looked for Sasha everywhere during her free period, but she was no where to be found. In fact she was in the place Terry least expected.  
She was in the girls bathroom near the English room getting ready to do something that she would surely regret. As Sasha entered the stall she made sure the lock worked. She didn't want anyone catching like they did at her old school. She tied her into a pony tail so her hair wouldn't get dirty and bent over the toilet. Without another thought she threw up that huge heap of a lunch that she ate and didn't stop there. She made sure she threw up her breakfast too. She had forgotten to barf after breakfast, because now she couldn't throw up at home. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Her brother thought she had stop, but Sasha just couldn't. If she did she would get fat again and Sasha could never let that happen. 


End file.
